Isadora Daecartel
Appearance Isadora Daecartel stands at 5'4". She has dark charcoal black skin with a slight hint of red and her long hair is white with black streaks throughout it. Tribal tattoos the same color as her blue eye are throughout her body and some on her face. She wears a dark black cloak that is up most the time, leaving only her one red eye and one blue eye in sight. She wears a shirt made of black leather, though it doesn't look to be made as armor and matching leather bracers sit on both her arms. Personality Isadora is not shy and can be pretty blunt when she feels like it. When she first meets someone, she seems to examine them rather closely, possibly predicting if they are going to go after her. She feels more comfortable around animals because they will not judge her based on the race she is, but when she makes a friend, she will do whatever she possibly can to keep that friend safe. Childhood Isadora was born to Vatron and Ninela Daecartel in the Underdark, with a slight hint of red to her skin. Her parents believe the red meant she was chosen by Lolth and worshipped her greatly for the power that Isadora was born with. Isadora was a very happy child despite living in the Underdark and, yes, she was a child that loved to play with fire. Adolescence Isadora's adolescence was that of every teenager. She rebelled and had many a fight with her parents. Being an only child was hard for her, but she made up for it by threatening the younger drow with fire she was able to summon in her hand. Even while being threatened, many of the younger drow looked up to Isadora's rambunctious nature and hoped to be like her. Adulthood Prior to Discord Once Isadora got into her 100s, things in the Underdark changed for her family. She was an adult now and she technically didn't need her parents anymore. Her parents began being treated differently and one night, Isadora awoke to screaming. She opened her door only to find her parents being carried away by cloaked figures. One of them looked straight to Isadora as she cracked the door and walked over to her. He opened the door all the way and fear struck Isadora. She was sure this was it, but all he did was speak. She will never forget the words she was told. "They have been chosen by Lolth. You are not ready." She knew what that meant. Through the next 50 years, hatred grew in Isadora's heart and as the years went on she found herself doing worse and worse deeds. She finally decided she was going to get out of the Underdark, but how would she do it? She planned and planned and another 30 years passed. Finally, she was able to come up with a plan that sounded safe. Once she escaped the Underdark, the sun burned her eyes and left her blinded in the light, but she continued. Walking miles and miles for days, until she finally passed out from exhaustion and she slept. Real sleep, not a trance. It caused her have nightmares. Terrible nightmares of her family being taken away again and Lolth coming to the mortal plane to find her. After that she vowed to never sleep again. Only trance to keep those dreams away. She eventually awoke and what she saw when she did surprised her very much. A woman with the same charcoal black skin and white hair looked down at her. Isadora will never forget those eyes. One of a beautiful violet and the other a deep burgundy. Nioma was her name and she had found Isadora lying unconscious. She brought her back to her tent and nursed her for three day before Isadora finally awoke. Nioma handed her a pair of goggles to shield her eyes from the light. They spent the next 100 years, give or take, together and Nioma, a sorceress with a golden tinge to her skin, trained Isadora is the art of sorcery and taught her of Eilistraee, the Goddess of Song, Beauty, Swordwork, Moonlight and Light. Nioma died at the age of 678, leaving Isadora alone. Isadora packed up what she could from the tent and set out, determines to prove that not all dark elves are the same. Category:Player Character